Wolverine: Origins
by InfiernoSE
Summary: A solo series of Wolverine for a universe I'm working on for called AllStar X.
1. Wolverine 1: Return of Weapon X Part 1

**Wolverine #1:**

**The Return of Weapon X Part 1**

"**Sins of a Man"**

**Alberta, Canada 1940**

_**Logan narrates:** During the second World War, I was doing things that no man should do to another person. I was working for a group called Weapon X. They were experimenting on mutants like me. The group didn't know I was a mutant. I wouldn't let them know, but I led them to others that I knew were mutants. I was a naive fool. I believed that the people at Weapon X were just studying the mutant gene, but I was wrong. I was leading the organization's dogs to a mutant who recently came to Alberta, Canada. Each man stayed behind me with rifles in hand. We were looking for a woman by the name of Yuriko Oyama. We found her in the town not too far from the Weapon X complex. I pointed her out and the men took her down. They dragged her to their base and locked her in a cage. She was there for awhile. Time went by and I eventually learned what they were doing to her. They grafted her bones with a metal that is supposed to be indestructible. It was a difficult procedure, but her healing factor made it easier for the scientists to work._

"Success," yells William Stryker. "After years of work I have finally finished the process of grafting adamantium on a human skeleton!"

_**Logan narrates:** William Stryker, head of the Weapon X program. I believed him when he told me he would only study the mutants we captured. I was unaware of this lab and of his exploits. I accidentally stumbled upon it one day. As I watched, Stryker had his men place Yuriko in a giant glass tube with a strange blue colored liquid after the surgery. I over heard them say that it would keep her asleep. A couple a feet away in another tube was a mutant by the name of Victor Creed. They've been working on him, but haven't been able to completely cover his bones with the metal._

"I was thinking of code-names for them," says Stryker. "Miss Oyama will be known as Lady Deathstrike and when we're done with Creed he will be called Sabretooth."

"I like the sound of it," claims one of Stryker's men.

_**Logan narrates: **They proceeded to take Creed to the operating room next door. It's my fault these two are being put through this and I must set things straight. I let them take Creed to the lab and from the shadows I jumped out to the tube containing Yuriko. I took one of the computer monitors in the room and smashed it into the glass. It broke open and the liquid spilled out. Slowly Yuriko woke up._

"What has happened to me? I feel…," says Yuriko before claws pop out of her fingernails. "What? What have you done to me?"

"Listen to me," replies Logan. "You must get out of here. Those men will be back."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME," yells Yuriko.

Yuriko lashes out on Logan. Using his enhanced agility he manages to get out of the way before being cut down. Logan then forces three claws out of both hands made of bone.

"Ahh," yells Logan as the claws come out. "I don't want to do this, but I have no choice."

Logan stabs Yuriko blow her chest. She falls to her knees and puts her hands over her wounds. Still weak from the surgery she stays on her knees.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I have some business to take care of," says Logan.

Logan leaves the lab and heads to the operating room.

_**Logan narrates:** I didn't know it but, the scientists managed to completely cover Creed's body before I got to the room. When I came into the room they were preparing to work on his skull._

"This ends now," yells Logan as he jumps into the room.

"Logan! What is the meaning of this," questions Stryker. "You're not allowed in here."

"This experiment of yours is over," says Logan.

Logan begins an attack on the scientists. He punches one and pushes a table into another. He then takes the small table and slams it across the adamantium containment unit. The liquid metal pours out and hardens on the ground.

"You fool," yells Stryker. "Once the metal hardens it can't be turned back to liquid form."

"Deal with it, bub," says Logan.

Four armed men charge into the room pointing their rifles at Logan.

"There's nowhere for you to go and nothing you can do," says Stryker. "I have the upper hand."

"Urr… Raahhhhhhh," yells Logan as he leaps toward Stryker.

Logan pops out his claws and stabs Stryker right above his heart, missing it. The men open fire and shoot Logan. He steps back and looks at the men. The bullets begin to pop out of his body and he heals himself.

"He's a mutant," yells one of the men.

"Yeah, what about it pal," asks Logan.

Logan goes after the four men. They open fire, but they miss Logan as he comes forward. He kicks one soldier in the jaw and punches another across the face. One of the men tries to hit him with the end of his rifle, but Logan turns in time and grabs the man and slams him to the ground on his back. Logan looks at the final standing man. He cowers in the corner of the room. Logan gives him a look and runs off.

"You… Soldier," mutters Stryker. "Get the others together. I want Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike apprehended. After we're away from here I want some charges set up and this place destroyed."

"But, sir," says the soldier.

In anger Stryker yells, "Do it! Logan will make it out of here and he'll bring the authorities here."

**Outside**

Logan has made distance between himself and the Weapon X compound.

_**Logan narrated:** There's no way I'll be able to get help out here. By the time I get back here with someone this place will be abandoned._

At that moment an explosion occurs at the compound. The walls fall. Logan has a shocked expression on his face.

_**Logan narrates:** They destroyed the compound. There's nothing I can do now. Better just make some distance between me and this place. Might want to head to States, they know I'm a mutant and that I have similar abilities like those we captured._

Logan begins his journey to America. He knows he is only safer if he stays out of Canada.

**Manhattan, New York 1990**

Fifty years later Logan has settled in Manhattan, New York. He has a family. Living with him is his wife Mariko and his daughter Kirkia. Kirkia is only five years old now and takes after her father.

"Think again, bub," says Kirkia with a smile on her face.

"Logan it seems our daughter is pretending to be you again," says Mariko.

"Come here half-pint," says Logan. "Do you love your daddy?"

"Come on you know that," answers Kirkia.

Logan hugs his daughter and we begin to close the first part of our story, but right before we do we get a glimpse of two people outside on the street. Right outside the building Logan lives is Lady Deathstrike and Sabretooth.

To be continued…


	2. Wolverine 2: Return of Weapon X Part 2

**Wolverine #2:**

**The Return of Weapon X Part 2**

"**Vengeance"**

**Manhattan, New York 1990**

"Ha, ha, ha," laughs Kirkia.

Her dad holds her in his arms. The day started off joyous. Logan and his family couldn't have a care in the world, but their good day will soon be a nightmare. The two windows in the living room burst open.

"Ahhhhh," screams Kirkia.

Logan notices two figures out the window. "Get behind me now," says Logan to his daughter.

Kirkia steps behind her father and Mariko enters the room to see what's going on. "Logan what's happening," asks Mariko.

The fingers of the smallest figure in the window begin to grow. "Oh, no," mutters Logan.

This figure hopes through the curtain that was concealing her identity. It's the woman formerly known as Yuriko Oyama and currently known as Lady Deathstrike. "TIME TO PAY," yells Lady Deathstrike as she moves forward.

With one strike of her extended adamantium claws she forces Logan back to the wall. She takes another swipe at him. "No," yells Kirkia as she watches her father being sliced up by Lady Deathstrike's claws.

Kirkia steps forward, but her mother pulls her back to her. The second figure in the windows jobs into the room. It's Sabretooth and he goes directly for Mariko and Kirkia.

"No keep away from them," yells Logan.

"What's the matter runt," asks Sabretooth. "You can stand to see someone get hurt?"

"You ruined our lives and now it's time for you to pay for your sins," claims Lady Deathstrike.

"I didn't mean for that to happen to you," claims Logan. "I didn't know that would happen."

"Logan what are they talking about," asks Mariko.

"Tell her," commands Lady Deathstrike.

Lady Deathstrike extends one of her claws to Logan's throat. "A long time ago these two were experimented on at a lab and were turned into weapons of war. I was the one point these two out to those men," replies Logan.

"What," says a shocked Mariko.

Sabretooth grabs Mariko by her neck. "Let her go," yells Logan. "Let her go!"

Sabretooth does not listen to Logan. He begins to sniff Mariko. "Get away from her," yells Logan.

Logan punches Lady Deathstrike in her face and leaps for Sabretooth. Sabretooth dodges Logan and grabs one of his arms using his strength to toss him out the window. The building is only three stories, so Logan quickly hits the street. He slowly gets up from the street. He stands up straight and his wounds heal themselves.

"Hey runt," yells Sabretooth. "Let's see you suffer."

Sabretooth snaps Mariko's neck. He let's go and her body falls to the floor. "MARIKO," yells Logan.

Lady Deathstrike then steps out of the building with Kirkia in her arms. "She's next," says Lady Deathstrike.

"No," yells Logan.

Logan pops his claws out of his hands and attacks the two. Sabretooth takes a swing at Logan and knocks him to the ground. Lady Deathstrike then kills Kirkia and drops her body.

"No, Kirkia," mutters Logan as he spits up blood.

"Our orders are not to kill you so unfortunately for you, you really won't see them again," claims Lady Deathstrike.

"I never took your families from you. I at least tried to make up for my mistake," says Logan.

"Well, you didn't do good enough," says Sabretooth.

"Get him and let's leave," commands Lady Deathstrike.

Sabretooth grabs Logan and they leave the city.

**Alberta, Canada 1990**

Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike bring Logan to Canada where they were last together. This is where the Weapon X program once operated, but Logan watched as the compound was destroyed. It would seem that the organization had rebuild there compound a distance away after they were sure Logan wouldn't look for them. Then they trained Lady Deathstrike and Sabretooth to prepare for their mission to obtain Logan. They finally reach the new compound and they bring Logan to the laboratory. The place him on a operating table and strap him to it.

"Well, well, well, well," says William Stryker. "If it isn't Mr. James Howlett, it's been awhile. You know I never figured out why you wanted to call yourself Logan. Leave us. It's time for the operation."

Lady Deathstrike and Sabretooth leave William Stryker to operate on Logan. "Well, I have a new name for you today. When we're done here you will no longer be Logan you will be the Wolverine," says Stryker.

Stryker begins to operate on Logan. He grafts Logan bones with adamantium starts from toes and up. He finishes the feet and then the legs. Stryker takes a break and then continues. More and more time passes eventually he finishes the body and begins working on the arms. The day passes and he starts the next morning. Then the fingers, he carefully grafts the claws. He finally finishes the skull. It took awhile but Stryker completes grafting Logan's skeleton with adamantium.

"The only thing left to do is wipe your memory," says Stryker. "Then you will truly be a weapon of destruction."

More and more time passes again. It takes awhile for Stryker to wipe Logan's memory, but he eventually gets it done. Wolverine no longer knows that he was once known as Logan or James Howlett or that he was once a father and a husband. Wolverine is trained in many martial arts as the days go by. He's put through a training session against fifty men where he must us his skills. Five of the men jump him, but he thrusts his arms upward and sends everyone flying. Two more come from different sides of Wolverine. He just stands and waits for them. When they get close enough he pops his claws and stabs his opponents.

SNIKT!

Wolverine then leaps into the group and starts slaughtering them. Two men fall and then three more. It doesn't end until fifty men lay dead on the floor.

"Rah," yells Wolverine after the slaughter.

Stryker watches from a distance with a smile on his face showing that he is pleased with what he has seen. The day ends and the next day begins with Stryker in the compounds launching area. Wolverine stands alongside Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike, not knowing of what went down not too long ago between them.

"Today we have a mission in a town far south of here. There is a group of people I want you to take out. They were resent member of our organization and they turned their backs on us. They stole our equipment, our technology, and all our data. You take care of them and there will be a big reward for you," claims Stryker. "And this will be a good opportunity for us to see how Wolverine operates in the field."

"I don't see why we need the runt," says Sabretooth. "You should let me off him."

"Sabretooth you will learn to work together or pay the consequences," says Stryker.

Sabretooth growls at Stryker and then the three mutants get on to the aircraft that will lead them to their mission. They sit in the back of the plane as the two pilots take off. We now cut to the next scene where the place reaches its destination. The three mutants jump from the plane and land in the woods located next to the town.

"The town is this way, let's head out and don't start anything," says Lady Deathstrike. "I don't want to have to break up a fight."

They walk out of the woods and head toward the town. They get to the town and start their search. One woman on the street points them toward a local bar. They go into the bar and look for the men that used to work for Weapon X.

"We're looking for a Thomas Jackson," says Lady Deathstrike.

"Yeah, you found him. What do you want," asks Jackson.

Lady Deathstrike extends her claws. The man known as Thomas Jackson sees the claws in the mirror and turns around quickly. "We're here to kill you and your men," says Lady Deathstrike.

The men try to scattered, but the three mutants begin their attack. Sabretooth bashes while Lady Deathstrike slashes.

SNIKT!

Wolverine pops his claws and looks at them. He then looks up and attacks. He slashes one man and then another. Sabretooth grabs one man's head and slams him through the bar wall and all the alcohol beverages spill all over him. Lady Deathstrike leaps up and lands on one guys shoulders then kicks another guy knocking him to the floor. The three of them destroy all the people in the bar and it gets down to Thomas Jackson alone in the bar.

"Ahh, stay back," yells Jackson.

Wolverine moves in for the kill with his claws already drawn out. "Please don't kill me," says Jackson.

Wolverine looks at Jackson as he prepares to strike. "Please I have a family," says Jackson.

A shocked look grows on Wolverine's face. He remembers something.

_Flashback_

"Logan it seems our daughter is pretending to be you again," says Mariko.

"Think again, bub," says Kirkia with a smile on her face.

Logan remembers. "Kirkia," mutters Logan.

_Flashback_

"Come here half-pint," says Logan. "Do you love your daddy?"

"Come on you know that," answers Kirkia.

Logan remembers. "No, Kirkia," says Logan.

_Flashback_

"Ha, ha, ha," laughs Kirkia.

"Logan what's happening," asks Mariko.

Logan remembers. "MARIKO," yells Logan.

Logan backs off from Thomas Jackson and focuses his attention on Lady Deathstrike and Sabretooth. "Urr…. You… Will die," yells Logan.

The two mutants are shocked at what they hear and watch Logan jump in for an attack. "Raaahhhhhh," yells Logan.

Logan slashes Sabretooth across his body and stabs him in the chest. He then strikes Lady Deathstrike across the face with his claws on his left hand. He draws back in his claws on his right hand and then punches Deathstrike across the face.

"Urrrr, raaahhhh," yells Logan.

Logan trashes the bar. He tosses bar stools at Deathstrike and Sabretooth. After wrecking the place Logan leaves and runs back to the woods. He has regained some of his memory, but can't recall everything. He runs further and further into the forest in an attempt to get away from anyone working for Weapon X. There he stays hidden for sometime.

**Alberta, Canada 1992**

"I sense a mutant out here somewhere," says Charles Xavier. "But I can not say where he is. His brainwaves are erratic. I can't get a hold of him."

"Do not worry Charles. We will find him," says Eric Magnus.

**End**


	3. Wolverine 3: Apocalyptic Events Part 1

**Wolverine #3: Apocalyptic Events Part 1: Preserving Memories**

**Alberta, Canada 1992**

"He's here somewhere," says Charles Xavier as he moves along the woods in his wheel chair.

"There's a strange metal source coming from that direction," says Eric Magnus. "It would be wise to check it out."

Xavier and Magnus go in the direction of the strange metal source that was picked up by electromagnetic fields. Charles Xavier is one of the world's most powerful mutants that can use telepathy to read and control minds. Eric Magnus has the ability to create electromagnetic fields and control metal. Together they formed a school that focuses on helping mutants control their powers, which is why they're here in the woods of Alberta, Canada. As they make their way through the woods, they come a across a man eating animal that he had attacked himself. The man looks at Xavier and Magnus and just stares.

"This must be who I've been detecting," says Xavier. "What is your name?"

Xavier asks the man who could only be none other then Wolverine. Xavier moves his wheelchair forward a bit. Wolverine becomes scared and he jumps to strike Xavier with his claws. Magnus uses his powers to hold the mutant with the adamantium skeleton in the air.

"It seems his entire skeleton has been grafted with a metal," says Magnus. "I don't believe it to be a mutation."

"Indeed. He has been someone's experiment," says Xavier.

"Charles, put him out. The sooner we get back to Westchester the sooner we can learn about him," says Magnus.

**Westchester, New York**

Wolverine is tied down to a chair, while Professor Xavier sits in front of him in his wheel chair. Xavier scans his brain with his power of telepathy. He sees the events that occurred long ago in Canada between Logan and the Weapon X program. He sees Logan marrying Mariko who he had met in Japan five years before Kirkia was born. He sees through Logan's eyes watching Kirkia grow up and then the final day with his family. Xavier unlocks the memories that were hidden from Logan and he leaves his mind.

"His name is James Howlett, but went by Logan," says Xavier. "His life has its bad moments. One in particular probably will have lasting effects."

"So, he's been scarred for life," says Magnus. "It is nothing compared to what mutant kind has gone through since the Homo sapiens discovered us."

"Eric, we can't force a life of fighting our oppressors on him," says Xavier. "We don't have the right."

"Charles, if we do not build our forces we will lose the oncoming war," says Magnus. "We must have him fight for us!"

"I will not have it," yells Xavier. "Mutants and Humans will learn to co-exist. You are so caught up in a war that hasn't even started yet to see what you're doing. You would send this man into battle to slaughter every human you point out and it would all be for mutant freedom. In the end you would be no better them."

Magnus leaves the room after their argument. Xavier looks at Logan.

_**Xavier narrates:** It's no lie that normal humans have been discriminating against mutants. I've seen many things running this school, had many students. They all have had some trauma, whether it's watching your parents die in a plane crash or watching your enemy slaughter your family. Life is hard, but you can't let hard times keep you down. Hard times will not make me send this man into battle for a meaningless cause. I have been friends with Eric Magnus for sometime now, but I feel that we no longer share the same ideals._

**Somewhere in Egypt**

"Where are you going you fool," asks the man known as Bullseye. "This place is rigged with traps."

"These ruins can't possibly have anything that can stop the SCORPION," says the Scorpion.

"Oh, will you just keep quiet," yells Bullseye. "I won't have you screw this up. The Kingpin entrusted us with this mission and I plan on seeing it through."

"What is it we're going after anyway," asks Scorpion.

"It's a stone in the shape of a heart," says Bullseye. "It is said that it once was the heart of an Egyptian king, the great pharaoh En Saba Nur. He was nicknamed, Apocalypse, by the slaves when he brought the downfall of Egypt. The heart is supposed to have great powers."

"Well, this is gonna be easy. You think they'd guard it better," says Scorpion.

"I'm sure it's guarded," says Bullseye.

Scorpion steps on some tripwire, which sets of a trap of flying darts. "What…," mutters Scorpion.

He sticks his long tail in front of him and fires acid at the darts. The darts melt with contact of the acid.

"I told you to watch where you step," says Bullseye. "Let's keep going and stay behind me. I don't want you messing this up."

**Tomb of Apocalypse—Somewhere in Egypt**

"My lord I can sense it," says a man in a strange orange robe. "The heart has activated. Your resurrection will come to be."

A set of lights appear in front of the man in orange. "Exodus," says Apocalypse. "Bring it to me and destroy anyone who has it."

**Westchester, New York—A Few Days Later**

_**Xavier narrates:** It took some time to put his memories back in place, but he should be able to awaken now._

He uses his mind to awaken Logan. He begins to awaken.

"Hello, Logan," says Prof. Xavier.

"What… Where am I," asks Logan.

"My name is Charles Xavier and you're at my school for the gifted located in Westchester, New York," says Prof. Xavier.

"Westchester," says Logan. "The last thing I remember, I was in… I was in…"

"Along with a colleague of mine, we found you in the forests of Alberta, Canada," says Prof. Xavier.

"Canada," mutters Logan. "Why am I tied down to this chair?"

"It is for the safety of the students," says Prof. Xavier. "A lot of things have happened, Logan. Do you know what the year is?"

"Nineteen-ninety," replies Logan.

"Your mind was lost for sometime. The year is nineteen-ninety two," says Prof. Xavier.

"Ninety-two," mutters Logan. "That would make Kirkia seven years old."

"Kirkia… You don't remember what happened in the city two years ago do you," asks the Professor.

"What happened," asks Logan. "Is Kirkia all right? Mariko?"

"Logan, they are dead," says Prof. Xavier.

"Dead," mutters Logan. "No."

The memory of Kirkia and Mariko dying begins to flash through Logan's mind. "NO," yells Logan. "They killed her!"

"Logan, I can help you find the people who killed your family, but I need your help," says Prof. X. "I can't seem to unlock the location of the organization who did this to you."

"Weapon X," mutters Logan. "I don't know. I don't remember."

"They might have thought it would be safe if they erased that from your memory completely," says Professor X.

"Then there's no way to find the killers of my family. I can't even find their bodies to give them the proper burial," says Logan.

"I can't make you any promises, but I will help you find this Weapon X when we find more information," says Professor X. "For now, I would like to offer you to stay here at the school. I'll give you a tour and explain what we do."

Professor Xavier lets Logan loose and takes him through the mansion that is the school for gifted youngsters. "Here at the institute we shelter young mutants that have become outcasts in society. We teach them in the general studies as well as teach them how to control their powers. There are some mutants out there like my colleague Magneto, who believe a war between humans and mutants is coming. I on the other hand believe that mutants can co-exist with humans, we just need to work on our relationship. I fear things maybe getting worse since Magneto has been gathering rogue mutants to form a team," says Professor X.

"You've saved me and help me with my loss," says Logan. "I will stay and help with your cause."

"Then it is settled," says Xavier. "There is nothing happening now on the mutant relations situation, so we should take the time to work on finding the murderers who killed your family. Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"Well, they had razor sharp teeth, razor sharp claws and a stench that would make any normal man fall to his knees," says Logan. "They're mercenaries for hire that never have a second thought about killing someone."

"What else," says Xavier.

"They're both mutants," says Logan.

"Mutants," says Professor X. "I have just what we need to find these killers."

**Cerebro**

Professor Xavier leads Logan to the giant room that has the machine known as Cerebro.

"Welcome to Cerebro," says Professor X. "It is here where I located you and many other mutants. What were the names of the two mercenaries? I will attempt to pick up there brainwaves."

"Sabretooth and Deathstrike," replies Logan. "Their mutation is rapid health regeneration like mine."

"I will search for them now," says Professor X. "Wait outside while I search for them."

Logan steps outside the room. The doors close and Professor X goes to work.

_**Xavier narrates:** There are many mutants out there now. Finding two specific ones would be hard, but I've never had a problem finding someone. This mutant here is a teleporter named Kurt Wagner and over here is Jubilee a girl with the powers to make molecules explode. Neither of them are who I'm looking for, but their brainwaves are very active today, above most other mutants. There in Egypt… Sabretooth and Deathstrike are in Egypt. They're on a mission of some kind, but I can't pick up any other information. The Weapon X program must have given them something to block out telepathy. Well I know they're in Cairo, Egypt. It's a start._

Professor Xavier comes out of Cerebro to tell Logan what he has found.

"Well," asks Logan.

"They're in Egypt. Something big is happening there," says Professor X. "There was mention in their thoughts about having to track down a bald man with a _bullseye _on his head and another with a tail."

"I have to get there," says Logan.

"Logan, you need some time to get adjusted to what your mind has been through," says Professor X.

"I'll be fine," says Logan. "Now I have to find a way to get to Egypt."

"If you must go now, then take my jet," says Xavier. "Come with me."

Xavier leads Logan to the entrance of the launch area. On each side of the door there is shelf built into the wall. "Logan, the costume we found you in was old and falling apart. You may choose another that will conceal your identity and make you the Wolverine once more," says Xavier.

Logan picks a yellow, blue, and black costume and then goes to suit up. "Wolverine, huh," says Logan. "That's the only thing I'll accept from Weapon X. I'm gonna slit their throats."

SNIKT!

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Wolverine 4: Apocalyptic Events Part 2

**Somewhere in Egypt**

We open between towns on a train headed to Cairo. There we find the men known as Bullseye and Scorpion sitting in one of the cabins. Bullseye holds up some object in his hands.

"There all taken care of," says Bullseye. "In my hands I hold the heart of _Apocalypse_."

"That thing was really his heart," asks the Scorpion. "It doesn't look right."

"Well, he was mutant right," replies Bullseye. "It figures it is weird, all those freaks are. To think they started popping up in ancient Egyptian times and we didn't know till now."

"So, what does Kingpin want it for," asks Scorpion. "It must be important if he wants it."

"I hear it has some sort of power, but I don't know what," says Bullseye. "Once we get to Cairo we'll contact Fisk."

In the cabin across from them an Asian man sits in his seat looking at the two. He smirks.

Outside above the train a helicopter moves in on the train. A ladder falls down. "Come on Creed hurry it up," says Deathstrike.

"I don't need no ladder to get to the train," yells Sabretooth.

Sabretooth jumps from the helicopter and lands on the roof of the train. "Show off," mutters Deathstrike.

Lady Deathstrike climbs down the ladder and then hops off to get to the top of the train. "The Kingpin's lackeys are in this section of the train. Let's get the heart and get out."

"Yeah, yeah," sighs Sabretooth.

**A Couple of Hours Ago**

Logan sits in the pilot's seat of the Blackbird.

_Logan, I am mentally inputting the information to fly the Blackbird into your mind._

_Go ahead._

Using their minds Logan and Professor Xavier communicate with each other. The Professor gives Logan the information he needs to fly the Blackbird.

_You have all you need to know._

_Thanks. I'll bring it back in one piece._

_Be sure that you do._

Logan, now in the guise of Wolverine, hits the switches that need for lift off. Above on the school grounds the basketball court opens up and the Blackbird flies out. "Hope no one was on that court," says Logan.

The jet flies off toward Egypt.

**Back to Present in Cairo**

Scorpion and Bullseye sit in their cabin unaware of those above the train coming in. Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike are now in the train and heading for the cabin with Apocalypse's heart.

"Hope they have something decent to eat over there," says Scorpion. "Running around in that tomb I really worked up an appetite."

"Well, maybe if you were concentrating to our surroundings you wouldn't have this problem," says Bullseye.

"What do you expect from me," asks Scorpion. "I'm an assassin for hire, not an archeologist."

"Oh, shut up," says Bullseye.

The door to the cabin is forced open by Sabretooth. He steps in.

"What the hell…," says Bullseye, but is interrupted when Lady Deathstrike puts her claws to his neck.

"Where is the heart of Apocalypse," asks Lady Deathstrike.

"What are you talking about," asks Bullseye

"Don't play us, we know you have it," says Deathstrike.

Scorpion lashes out his tail, but it's caught by Sabretooth.

"Huh," mutters Scorpion.

"Nice tail," says Sabretooth. "I wonder if you can grow another one."

"You can pretend no longer," says Deathstrike. "He's shown us his costume, which means you are the ones Kingpin sent out. Now hand it over or you will lose your own heart."

"It's in the bag up there," says Scorpion.

Bullseye rolls his eyes, "Shut up you idiot."

Sabretooth grabs the bag that holds the heart. "I got it," says Sabretooth.

"Good," says Deathstrike.

Lady Deathstrike throws Bullseye into the wall of the cabin and his head hits the window shattering it. Sabretooth slashes at Scorpion. The two of them leave the train while Bullseye and Scorpion are down. On top of the train, Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike watch as the helicopter gets closer to the train.

"There's our ride," says Deathstrike.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere," says Wolverine from behind.

"Well look who it is," says Sabretooth. "I never thought I'd see you again, runt."

"Oh, yeah," says Wolverine. "So long as I'm alive you will never see the end of me."

"Such a dramatic moment," laughs Sabretooth. "Well Oyama, it looks like our flight will be delayed."

"What did you do with their bodies," asks Wolverine.

"Who's bodies," asks Sabretooth. "Oh, your family… Now I don't remember…"

"Urr," mutters Wolverine.

"Well, what are you gonna do to make us tell you," asks Sabretooth.

Lady Deathstrike watches as Sabretooth angers Wolverine.

"You fool," says Deathstrike. "This is not a place to start a fight."

"Come on don't tell me you're scared," says Sabretooth.

SNIKT!

"There's no backing away from this," says Wolverine. "You had this coming."

Sabretooth charges at Wolverine. He takes a swipe with his claws and Wolverine leaps over him to dodge. Wolverine turns slightly and hits Sabretooth with the back of his fist, hitting the side of his head. Then Wolverine turns in the other direction and kicks Sabretooth on the side of his body.

"Raahhh," growls Sabretooth.

Wolverine and Sabretooth turn to face each other.

"What's with the yellow spandex," asks Sabretooth. "You look like a joke."

Wolverine and Sabretooth begin to charge at each other, but are stopped when acid lands in front of them. The Scorpion swings his tail at Sabretooth. Lady Deathstrike turns and Bullseye throws a ninja star at her. Deathstrike extends her claws and uses them to slash the star in two. Wolverine watches as they all fight.

"What the hell is going on here," says Wolverine.

Sabretooth hits Scorpion with his right fist and Scorpion come back by swinging his tail again. Bullseye throws many stars at Deathstrike and she slashes at every one of them. While swinging his tail, Scorpion manages to get the bag out of Sabretooth's hand. It falls to the side.

"They after that bag," says Wolverine. "There must be something of value in it."

While everyone is occupied the man from the cabin across from Scorpion and Bullseye's, grabs the bag.

"Hey let go of that bag," says Bullseye.

"Enjoy your little battle, for now the heart of Apocalypse belongs to the Silver Samurai," he says.

"Heart of Apocalypse," questions Wolverine.

"Yes, this object has great power and now it belongs to me," says the Silver Samurai. "Once I learn to wield it the world will then belong to me as well."

"Get it," yell all the villains.

Wolverine watches in confusion as everyone else goes after the bag. Silver Samurai pulls a small object out of his pocket and throws it to the ground, it explodes and a cloud of smoke comes from it. As the others move toward the cloud of smoke they find that the Samurai has vanished.

"He's gone," says Deathstrike.

"You fools how dare you interfere with our plans," says Bullseye.

The four of them argue forgetting that Wolverine is even with them.

**Wolverine's Thoughts:** This heart must be really powerful if they all want it. What should I do? Continue fighting Sabretooth and Deathstrike? Or should I go after this Silver Samurai and prevent him from gaining power and taking over the world. Well, like I said before as long as I live I will be after these two for my revenge, but now there are more important things. I have to contact Xavier and find about what this thing can do.

SNIKT!

Wolverine retracts his claws and leaps off the train. Wolverine begins to head toward the location of the Blackbird. He wasn't too far away, but he would have to run if he wanted to get to the jet before the Silver Samurai could do anything.

**Wolverine's Thoughts:** If this heart does have power, I may be able to use it to find Mariko and Kirkia's bodies and give them a proper resting place.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
